Flan (enemy family)
Flan is an enemy species from the Final Fantasy series, first appearing by the name "Flan" in Final Fantasy II. Flan are true to their name, as they are gelatinous, cylindrical creatures, generally possessing large eyes and a mouth that takes up the majority of the front of their body. In many games, they have stubby arms that spurt from the sides of their body. In most games, their names are synonymous with "Jellies", "Puddings", "Oozes", or similar, while in other games, Flan is its own type of creature. In many games, Flan are weaker creatures, encountered fairly early in the game. In some games, there are some Flan with elemental affinities, such as an Ice Flan or Dark Flan. Flan, like other gelatinous creatures, are usually resistant against physical damage but weak to magic. Fittingly, they are also likely to be formidable casters. Appearances ''Final Fantasy There are four types of Flan in the original ''Final Fantasy: Green Slime, Gray Ooze, Ochre Jelly and Black Flan. The Red Flan has been added to this list in the Dawn of Souls and 20th Anniversary remakes, and can be found in the bonus dungeons. ''Final Fantasy II There are four varieties of Flan in ''Final Fantasy II: the Green Slime, the Yellow Jelly, the Red Mousse and the Black Flan. The Flan Princess is added to the Dawn of Souls and 20th Anniversary versions, and can be found in the Unknown Cave. ''Final Fantasy III The Black Flan is an enemy from ''Final Fantasy III. It is found in the sewers of Amur and has the highest strength of all of the monsters in the area. There are also two other Flan types, the Slime and the Red Marshmallow. ''Final Fantasy IV Flan enemies possess a near-impervious defense against physical attacks. There are several other breeds in ''Final Fantasy IV: Flan Princess (pink, rare), Red Mousse (red), Black Flan (black), Purple Bavarois (purple), Yellow Jelly (yellow), and White Mousse (white), Golden Flan, and Dust Mousse appear only in the Advance and The Complete Collection. In the Nintendo DS version, physical attacks deal considerably higher damage than they did in previous editions of the game. ''Final Fantasy IV -Interlude- Black Flan, Purple Bavarois, and White Mousse appears in this game. Final Fantasy IV: The After Years Green Cell is similar to Flan. It has a few relatives: Flan Princess (pink, rare), Red Mousse (red), Black Flan (black), Dust Mousse, Purple Bavarois (purple), Yellow Jelly (yellow), and White Mousse (white). Final Fantasy V There are no Flan in ''Final Fantasy V, but there are a few creatures that are similar to them, such as the Gel Fish, Blood Slime, and Dark Aspic. ''Final Fantasy VI Unlike in other games, where Flan have high Defenses, the Flan in ''Final Fantasy VI have no Defense. However, they are immune to most elements. Flan can use Sticky Goo to Slow one party member. There are known two variants of Flan; the Flan and the Mousse. Flan Princesses appear as bosses in the Advance release. ''Final Fantasy VIII Flan in the game are known as Blobra. Though having only one appearance, the Blobra have varied elemental affinities. As with most Flan, all physical attacks deal minimal damage to the Blobra. This monster holds most of the defensive status spells in game, likely a homage to its defensive nature. Final Fantasy IX The Flan is an enemy from ''Final Fantasy IX. It can be found in the Ice Cavern. Unlike many other Final Fantasy games, there is only one variation of Flan. ''Final Fantasy X Several types of Flan appear throughout Spira and each have different elemental properties depending on their location. While Flan-type enemies are strong against physical attacks, using Armor Break will cause them to take full damage from physical attacks. *Water Flan *Thunder Flan *Snow Flan *Ice Flan *Flame Flan *Aqua Flan *Dark Flan *Jumbo Flan Final Fantasy X-2 Flan live still in the various locales of Spira. They are generally similar to the Flan encountered in ''Final Fantasy X, but, possibly due to Flan being a dessert of Spanish origin, they are given Spanish names, usually the Spanish word for the color they happen to be. *Flan Amarillo (yellow) *Flan Azabache (jet black) *Flan Azul (blue) *Flan Blanco (white) *Flan Palido (pale) *Flan Rojo (red) Sphere Break ''Final Fantasy X-2: Last Mission Final Fantasy XI Though there are formless slime enemies found throughout Vana'diel, Flan (usually called "puddings") are a specific type of Amorph found in the Near East, particularly around Halvung. These flan regularly cast black magic spells, unlike slimes and clots. Due to the fact they take increased damage from spells, they are very popular EXP targets for black mages, red mages, and scholars. Final Fantasy XII There exists an entire class of Flan-type enemies in ''Final Fantasy XII, some of which have the ability to duplicate or divide to overwhelm an opponent with numbers. This type of Flan bears an even greater resemblance to the dessert, as it is covered in syrup, or as the game puts it, caramel. There are twelve variants: *Flan *Tallow *Jelly *Hecteyes *Oiling *Foobar *Slime *Etherian (Rare) *Melt (Rare) *Cubus (Rare) *White Mousse (Mark) *Orthros (Elite Mark) ''Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings The Flan is an enemy in ''Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings. There are four variants of Flan in this game: *Blue Flan *Red Flan *Yellow Flan *Green Flan ''Final Fantasy XIII There exists an entire class of Flan-type enemies in ''Final Fantasy XIII. Flan designed for military use in Cocoon have metallic components attached to them, while the wild flan are fully organic. Many of the wild Flan have the ability to merge with others of their kind in order to form larger Flan. *Flan *Dire Flan *Monstrous Flan *Flandragora *Hybrid Flora *Phosphoric Ooze *Alchemic Ooze *Flanitor *Flanborg *Rust Pudding *Ferruginous Pudding *Corrosive Custard *Ectopudding (Mark) *Gelatitan (Mark) *Rotten Tomato (Dummied) ''Final Fantasy XIII-2 In ''Final Fantasy XIII-2, a child form of flan called Miniflan is introduced. Furthermore, the wild flans' ability to merge with others of their kind is taken to an extreme in the form of Royal Ripeness. Flandragora has been renamed to Flanbanero in reference to the pepper. Flan play a role in the storyline at Sunleth Waterscape where a giant flan has appeared due to a paradox and is eroding the crystal pillar. Noel temporarily surrenders his trade as monster hunter for a bit of monster rescuing in 400 AF, rounding up lost miniflans with Serah, only to find that mischievous lesser Flan again threaten the Pillar. It is mentioned in the Brain Blast quiz in Academia that during the annual Gran Pulse festival, La Prettina, an event that celebrates the coming of spring, people throw flan at one another. Furthermore, the Brain Blast quiz also mentions that Flan are terribly spicy in flavor. Flan are a regular food source of hunters, whose livelihood is threatened by the appearance of the Faeryl that sucks away the flan from the Archylte Steppe into the Sunleth Waterscape. Defeating the Faeryl removes Miniflan and Flanbanero from the Waterscape and adds them (returning them, as the story would have it) to the Steppe. In a paradox ending in the Sunleth Waterscape, a giant flan takes over Cocoon and Serah, Noel and Mog sneak into the Waterscape with Noel disguised as a Microchu and Serah as a Miniflan in an attempt to defeat it by serving it a poisoned flan. All Flan use one of two Feral Links, both doing physical damage: Twin Fists and Hundred Fists. Of the cyborg versions of the Flan, the Militarized Unit Flanborg, also does Twin Fists, but Flanitor has a unique Feral Link, Hyper Rescue; this ability to heal the entire party instantly is one of the reasons for its popularity. *Miniflan *Flanbanero *Flanitor *Flanborg *Royal Ripeness **Mutantomato ''Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII There are three types of Flan that appear and their Last One versions (except for Flanitor): *Flanitor *Miniflan *Miniflan Ω *Ectopudding *Ectopudding Ω Final Fantasy XIV Puddings are commonly found inside of caves or places with some kind of disruption of the aether flow. They can change their elemental alignment at will, often starting with Ice or Water. They are one of the few creatures in Eorzea able to absorb elemental attacks. The player can obtain Bite-Sized Pudding and Minion (Final Fantasy XIV)#Slime Puddle as minions. Final Fantasy Tactics Advance The Flan is a type of enemy in ''Final Fantasy Tactics Advance. There are three variants of Flan: the red Jelly, the yellow Cream and the blue Flan. ''Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift Flan is again a category rather than a species in ''Final Fantasy Tactics A2. There are five strains of Flan that appear: the Red Marshmallow, Yellow Jelly, Ice Flan, White Pudding, and Orthros. They do not possess a high defense, unlike flan from previous games. ''Final Fantasy Tactics S Crystal Defenders Three types of Flan appear as enemies in ''Crystal Defenders: Flan, Water Flan, and Dark Flan. ''Vagrant Story There is no Flan in ''Vagrant Story, but the Slime enemy is quite similar in appearance. There are two different types of slimes: *Slime *Poison Slime ''Final Fantasy Type-0 ''Final Fantasy Type-0 features a variety of Flan: *Fire Flan *Ice Flan *Lightning Flan *Aqua Flan ''Final Fantasy Agito Flans appeared in the trailer of the game. Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles Dark Flan is an enemy from ''Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles. It appears only in Conall Curach for all cycles. The Water Flan is another type of Flan. ''Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Ring of Fates The Flan is an enemy from ''Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Ring of Fates. Four type of Flan appear as enemies: *Flan *Ice Flan *Fire Flan *Dika Flan ''Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: My Life as a King Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Echoes of Time The Flan is an enemy in ''Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Echoes of Time. Appearing as a gelatinous creatures, Flan are stern, resemble blobs, and are fond of head-butting and casting spells. All Flan act and respond identically, only their element changes between species. Three elemental types of Flan are found in Echoes of Time: *Flan *Fire Flan *Ice Flan ''Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: The Crystal Bearers There are five different types of Flan: *Flan *Armor Flan *Princess Flan *Tallow *Lil' Flan Final Fantasy Mystic Quest Jellies, Oozes and Slimes appear in various regions around the world. Unlike most types of Flan, these variations resist magic, as they possess a permanent Reflect status. Final Fantasy Legend II There are five types of Flan appear in ''Final Fantasy Legend II. List of Flan: *Jelly *Pudding *Slime *SlimeGod *Tororo ''Final Fantasy: The 4 Heroes of Light Three types of Flan appear in ''Final Fantasy: The 4 Heroes of Light. Similar to Final Fantasy XIII, Flan can merge with others of their kind to raise their overall stats. *Slime *Metal Flan *Red Jelly ''Final Fantasy Dimensions Theatrhythm Final Fantasy Flans appear as enemies in ''Theatrhythm Final Fantasy during Battle Music Sequences. ''Theatrhythm Final Fantasy Curtain Call Jumbo Flan and different-colored smaller Flan appear as an enemies during BMS. Pictlogica Final Fantasy Flan from the series appear as enemies in ''Pictlogica Final Fantasy. ''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade Flans appear as enemies in ''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade, and are found in the Mist Cave. Like all common enemies, they are instantly defeated when encountered. ''Final Fantasy All the Bravest The Final Fantasy VI version of the Flan appears in Final Fantasy All the Bravest as an enemy on the Bridge of Moore. It uses Slap and drops the Rapier. In addition, the Flan from Final Fantasy XIII appears as a premium enemy on the Archylte Steppe. ''Final Fantasy Record Keeper Final Fantasy Explorers Final Fantasy World Wide Words Chocobo no Fushigi na Dungeon Dice de Chocobo Final Fantasy Trading Card Game Flan from ''Theatrhythm Final Fantasy appears with an ice-elemental card. Non-''Final Fantasy'' Appearances ''Dragon Quest & Final Fantasy in Itadaki Street Portable Gallery Etymology Category:Enemies fr:Flan it:Budino